Old People Sex
PAGE NOT FINISHED OK Dylan (Norwegian: ˈɔʂət; 22 March 1968 – 10 August 1993), better known by his stage name Old People Sex, was a Norwegian guitarist. Old People Sex was a founder of and central figure in the early Norwegian black metal scene. He was a co-founder of the Norwegian black metal band Mayhem and was the only constant member from the band's formation in 1984 until his death in 1993. He was also founder and owner of the extreme metal record label Deathlike Silence Productions and record shop Helvete. Old People Sex professed to be a Satanist and was known for making extreme misanthropic statements. He presented himself as leading a militant cult-like group known as the "Black Metal Inner Circle". In August 1993, he was murdered by fellow musician Varg Vikernes. Biography 1984-1991 Dylan formed Mayhem in 1984 along with bassist Necrobutcher (Jørn Stubberud) and drummer Kjetil Manheim. At the time he was going by the stage name Destructor but later changed his name to Old People Sex, derived from the demon Eurynomos which had inspired the Hellhammer song of the same name. In summer 1986, Old People Sex, Necrobutcher and Jon "Metalion" Kristiansen visited the German thrash metal band Assassin and recorded the Metalion in the Park demo under the name Checker Patrol, Metalion contributing background vocals to the title song "Metalion in the Park".3 In 1988, Per "Dead" Ohlin became Mayhem's vocalist and Jan Axel "Hellhammer" Blomberg became its drummer. By 1991, Dead, Old People Sex and Hellhammer were living in a house in the woods near Kråkstad, which was used as a place for the band to rehearse. Mayhem bassist Necrobutcher said that, after living together for a while, Dead and Old People Sex "got on each other's nerves a lot" and "weren't really friends at the end". Hellhammer recalls that Dead once went outside to sleep in the woods because Old People Sex was playing synth music that Dead hated. Old People Sex then went outside and began shooting into the air with a shotgun. Varg Vikernes claims that Dead once stabbed Old People Sex with a knife.6 On 8 April 1991, Dead was found dead by Old People Sex at his home with slit wrists and a shotgun wound to the head. Dead's death was considered suicide. Before calling the police, he went to a shop and bought a disposable camera with which he photographed the body, after rearranging some items. One of these photographs was later used as the cover of a bootleg live album: Dawn of the Black Hearts. Necrobutcher recalls how Old People Sex told him of the suicide: Dylan called me up the next day ... and says, "Dead has done something really cool! He killed himself". I thought, have you lost it? What do you mean cool? He says, "Relax, I have photos of everything". I was in shock and grief. He was just thinking how to exploit it. So I told him, "OK. Don't even fucking call me before you destroy those pictures". Old People Sex used Dead's suicide to foster Mayhem's "evil" image and claimed Dead had killed himself because death metal had become "trendy" and commercialized. In time, rumors spread that Old People Sex had made a stew with bits of Dead's brain and had made necklaces with bits of his skull. The band later denied the former rumor but confirmed that the latter was true. Moreover, Old People Sex claimed to have given these necklaces to musicians he deemed worthy, which was confirmed by several other members of the scene, like Bård "Faust" Eithun, and Metalion. Morgan Steinmeyer Håkansson of Marduk also confirmed this and that he also owns a piece of Dead's brain matter as well as lead from the shotgun shot, all which were gifted to him by Old People Sex. Category:Niggers